


98%

by Lyssa2412



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crossdressing, Diary/Journal, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Instability, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, haven't wrote to that part yet so yeah eventually, might continue writing again because i am proud of this plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: "At most, you could only see the tip of the iceberg. Only 2%, if you want me to give you a number."You are now reading Sparkling's journal, a journal about the things he deemed wrong and taboo.
Relationships: Cheesecake Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie/Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run), Sparkling Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run) (past relationship)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 2%

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [98%](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285829) by [Lyssa2412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412). 



> My translation speed is going to be very slow :( The prologue's translation itself is about one year old haha-

_Unfortunately, the end of everything would never be as beautiful as the way it all started._

The sterilized air in this quiet hospital never failed to make him feel suffocated. Having to sit outside of the emergency room wasn't any pleasant thing to do when he couldn't stop thinking about the state of the person inside. But no matter how much he worried, no matter how much he scared, what happened had already happened. Those eyes were still closed, and he was still the reason behind all of this.

Hey, wasn't that still not accurate?

_Wasn't it him who killed that person?_

The man sitting two seats from him suddenly took off his own sunglasses and hung them on his collar, then offered the redhead his hand.

"I guess you are Vampire?"

It was both surprising and disturbing for him that a stranger knew his name, but Vampire still shook the stranger's hand, mumbled a "yeah" loud enough for both of them to hear, then asked:

"You?"

"Unimportant." The white-haired man smirked dramatically, glancing his pink eyes away. "What's important is that I've known him for longer than you have, I understand him better than you do. And you, huh, nothing more than a customer."

Vampire was annoyed because of the way the other man talked, but he let it slide and stayed silent. The creaking sound of a trolley passing by added to the embarrassment of this conversation.

"But hey, life is just that funny. He chose you, not me."

The stranger's smile was full of sadness, his pink eyes looking down, he was trying not to do something. Vampire didn't, and didn't need to know what that man wanted to do. He just wanted to know that whatever the other man did to him, he would gladly accept.

_"He chose you, not me."_

Funny how that sentence kept echoing in his head while the two both decided not to give each other any words, like a broken record kept playing one song on repeat. He knew, he knew for sure that he was chosen by that person. The stranger didn't even need to tell him that.

Vampire just didn't know that person was _him._

During the whole time knowing both of them, that man and the one called Cabernet, Vampire kept on mistaking, realizing, and deceiving himself by the lie that he thought was true. Those colorful dresses, those necklaces, the honey blond hair that sometimes was let down, some other times was in a bun or tied back, the laughter, the singing, even the awkward dance between the one who was drunk and the one who wasn't. Those long, long night, with so many conversations that he wasn't able to remember because of the overwhelming amount of alcohol, those gentle gazes and caring gestures that he strangely couldn't forget. He couldn't ever believe all of those things belong to the same person. But that was the truth after all.

No, no, there was only one truth in this whole situation, and that was because of him, that person had fallen into misery.

So, was Vampire really worthy of his love? And did that man ever reconsider his choice?

"Because you got here before me..." He slowly spoke, seeking for the right words. The other person noticed the redhead's attempt to continue the conversation, he looked up and glanced at him. Vampire confused himself with phrases and words, and eventually, he stopped trying:

"Because you got here before me, do you know why... Sparkling, do you know why Sparkling is... like this?"

The stranger laughed, turning his head away.

"Is it that important? What if I tell you there was an accident? What if I tell you he took his own life? At most, you could only see the tip of the iceberg. Only 2%, if you want me to give you a number."

How he put it made everything seemed like a play, and this was the final scene. All the lights was turned off, the room was now suddenly, tragically pitch black. Every single audience had left.

Yeah, maybe the point wasn't what happened to Sparkling. It was his well-being after all of this that was important.

There was footsteps, and came a doctor's voice:

"Which one of you is the patient's relative?"

The man sitting next to him stood up, confidently replied:

"I am his brother."

Strangely, that seemed so much like a lie, the evidence was there so clearly on his face, on the half gloomy, half satisfied smile, in his voice and his quick glance over here. The doctor hand him a piece of paper.

"First, I need you to sign here, Mr..."

"Rosette."

Vampire turned away, not wanting to hear anything else from Rosette and the doctor. Instead, he tried to remember what that person had sung when they _first_ met. Or, to be more exact, when _Cabernet_ and he first met.

_"But in your dreams whatever they be_   
_You gotta make me a promise, promise to me_   
_You'll dream, dream a little of me”_

Remembering though only those lines broke his heart into pieces.


	2. Read me first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, translating this was so much easier with Google Translate having my back ^^ Although sometimes the translation from the engine came up as very wrong and weird and funny haha (for example it sometimes messed up the pronouns not knowing who was who)
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I hope you have a good time!

I had stopped believing in God for a long time, ever since I was a ten-year-old boy. If God existed, He would have heard my every night prayers, and if He had truly heard them, I would not have become this way.

But that is a whole other story. Anyway, with such a past I tried so hard to forget, I don't want to mention it anymore, especially in the brief opening for a journal full of dirty things. Perhaps I mentioned Him to wish for forgiveness. Maybe I just suddenly remembered my childhood in my last hours, that's all.

Well, if there is an opening, there must also be an end, right?

So this is how it ended for me.

I think I enjoyed many moments when things were still going well. I foolishly believed that every one of them would be eternal. I foolishly thought that that warmth, that laughter, that voice, even though not made for me, would still be with me forever, even in this reality, even in my dreams. Yet I forgot that there is no lie that can conceal the truth. That’s right, in the end, everything must be revealed. No one can ever hide such a great secret from the person they love.

So, I would like to send these lines to you, Vampire, the person I love the most. When you read this sentence, maybe I have no longer existed in this world. One final confession, will you accept it?

The reason for Cabernet’s existence was for her, or to be more precise, me, to freely love you. No guilt, no judgement from anyone. And partly because I wanted you to notice me, trying to look like the girl that you loved. I’m sorry that I couldn’t replace her. You thought so too, saying that this relationship wouldn’t be good for both of us. Anyway, I’m just me, whatever I do.

I know, I know, maybe right now you are very confused, and probably wondering why I said I loved you. Honestly, I don't know. But those feelings are so real it can break my heart. I wish it didn’t harm you. Maybe, if we were living in some other world, I wouldn't have had to do this kind of thing. Maybe I would just simply gather up my courage, look at you in the eye, and then confess my feelings. Maybe I would be rejected, but that would be okay, at least I said those things as myself. It would be so much better than having to use a different name, wearing different clothes, pretending to be a different person to do that, don’t you think?

So it ended, it had already ended, I also don’t have any more questions or answers. I would like to keep the eternal regret for myself. And you, please live well, okay?

And if the person reading this is someone else, it’s alright, I don't mind, even if you are the one I had reminded too many times not to read other people's journals without their permission. That was because I thought I was doing the right thing then. Now, I'm not sure anymore. Perhaps this is God’s punishment for me, and I totally deserve it. And this journal is just a piece of advice for you, which is not to become someone like me.

Now, with all of my honor, I swear that everything I wrote in this journal is the truth, even though just from my own personal point of view.

Sparkling.


End file.
